unrealfandomcom-20200223-history
WAR-MarketDistrict
__TOC__ Map description The smallest map in the game, taking place at the eponymous Kimpu Market District. Each base is located at the back of a market, and the Prime Node is located at the center of the map, in a bridge. There are no vehicles to be found. Even with its simplicity, there still was time for extra features. At the East and West alleys of the map there are subway station with side nodes which grant a set of turrets whose rails allow them to defend the own Power Core and the East Node from attackers. Holding both Support nodes at the same time raise and expose the enemy Power Core, allowing it to be attacked from a distance. Link Setups * Regular: Both Power Cores are connected to the Prime Node. The East Node and West Node are available as Support nodes. Weapons and pickups Weapons Weapon Lockers Pickups Vehicles Walkthrough Act II: With Caesar's Coin Another Warfare mission. This one is more like normal, although still not completely. You now have Hoverboards and the Orb. The mission opens with a small cinematic tutorial explaining Warfare's new additions. In this mission, you have 3 nodes. The prime node - in the center - needs to be under your control before you can damage the enemy core. The two support nodes on the side are not useful in that respect, but if you have all three nodes simultaneously it will raise the enemy core up onto the top of the base where it can then be attacked by turrets as an added bonus. The strategy works like this: You can focus on the prime node, but if the side nodes are left undefended the enemy will claim them both easily. Once they have both nodes, all they have to do is get their Orb carrier to your prime node and your Core is completely exposed. On the other hand, if you focus on the side nodes, the enemy can take the Prime node and assault your Core unopposed. The logical conclusion is to have a minimal force attack the support nodes - to prevent the enemy from controlling both - while your remaining forces (and the orb carrier) focus on taking and holding the prime node. If the enemy removes forces from the support nodes to fortify the prime node, you've successfully reversed the situation. You'll have the Prime Node, and both support nodes as a matter of course. If the enemy takes forces off the prime node to hold the support nodes, he'll still have trouble holding both of them and to make matters worse he won't have the necessary forces to do anything with them once he has them. Bishop is probably your least useful character on this level, so he'd make the best candidate for attacking the support nodes. The bots are completely inept with the Orb, so your job is to carry the Orb to the Prime Node. Once the node is in your control, do your best to push (or sneak) into the enemy base and attack their core. Their Orb carrier will charge straight for the Prime Node just about every time. On the lower difficulties you can win the level by just shutting down their orb carrier, but on the harder levels it's easier said than done. It'll probably be a tug-of-war for the Prime Node, making it difficult to tell when to push in and when to fall back. If you go back to your base and get a second Orb, you can use it to fortify the Prime Node and prevent the bots from taking it back, but not forever, and your bots aren't particularly good at infiltrating so this is slow at best. The enemy can still kill you and rush your core to quickly undo your gains as well. On the other hand, it's very difficult to get into the enemy base yourself and your bots aren't very good at holding the prime node either. The best bet seems to be to use your 'extra' health to attack the Core. If the Prime Node looks sturdy enough to suffer your absence for a moment, Go attack the Core. If you've just fought off a wave of enemies and have a little extra health to spare before you die anyway - attack the core. Just try to time it so that you make it back to the prime node with the orb before the enemy has a chance to make it to your core. If your allies manage to capture both the support nodes, you can attack the enemy core directly from the Prime Node platform with any long range weapon. (Like the Link Gun) Also, if you manage to get into the enemy base, you can stand behind the Core on the far side (Left, when facing the Core). The bots sometimes get confused and don't know how to get you, so you can deal quite a bit of damage before you, it, or the prime node are destroyed. The bots ignore the turrets. If you use them you can help defend the prime\support nodes. The west turret can attack the blue core, and any enemies approaching yours, while the east turret can attack the orb carrier approaching the prime node. This isn't incredibly useful on harder difficulties since your turret will be targeted and destroyed. The bots also ignore most of the powerups, so if you have time, you can take advantage of them yourself. - Especially the UDamage in the alley across the courtyard from the either core.Unreal Tournament III – FAQ/Walkthrough by OmniaVanitas @ GameFAQs Act IV: Calculated Losses The enemy seems a little more obsessive about the prime node this time, so it may be to your advantage to make a quick run to the support nodes before you join the main tug-of-war. The enemy will have no choice but to relocate forces to attack the support nodes or else suffer damage every time your orb carrier takes the prime node, ironically making it easier for you to accomplish exactly that. They'll usually send their next orb - or the one after - to a support node, but even at best that means their core will be exposed longer. It's not a huge deal if they claim one of the support nodes. I was enjoying shooting their core from the prime node so I took advantage of the slack they created and ruined their plans at the support node out of spite. This ended up working very well, but it wasn't necessary. You can ignore the support nodes as long as you maintain control of at least one. Same approach as last time basically. Tips and tricks * Holding the east and west node at the same time raises the enemy core so it can be attacked from outside the base. * Team ownership of the center node is indicated by the color of nearby lanterns. * Availability of the UDamage on each side is indicated by the "Buck Love" signs at both ends of the UDamage alleys. * When controlling a support node, you can use its nearby Energy Turret to defend the center node. Trivia Gallery WAR-MarketDistrict-Keyguide.jpg WAR-MarketDistrict-PU-1.jpg WAR-MarketDistrict-PU-2.jpg WAR-MarketDistrict-PU-3.jpg External links and references See also